Happy Ending
by TheKueken
Summary: A one-shot. A songfic. "This is the hardest story that I've ever told."


**Happy Ending**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It owns me ;)

Songfic to Mika – Happy Ending (which I don't own either).  
>Please, don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Special thanks to Crosswood.

* * *

><p>You're with him.<br>And it hurts. It hurts so much, at times I can barely look into your eyes.  
>Destiny.<br>I'd give myself for you, I'd die for you... did die.  
>But you're his.<br>And I never really had a chance to begin with.  
>We are friends, we'll always be. Best friends. I'll always be there for you.<br>But you'll be with him.

I get up every morning and do my chores at the dawn of the day. My duty.  
>I do it for you - the duty. I'd do anything for you.<br>If I was to die and never come back... At least I would know I gave my dying breath protecting you, doing everything in my power for you to be happy - even if it's with him.  
>Your smile, your laugh, your spirit, your light... it's the reason I get up every day, the reason I fight and keep going, the reason my fire won't ever truly burn out.<br>But when I see your sweet and fond smile directed at him... it breaks my heart to pieces.

I can't tell you, can't ever, can only try to let my actions speak for themselves, when I protect you with all my life - all my heart. And you know.  
>But you'll never be mine. I'll never be yours. What I do, everything I offer and sacrifice - it's only my duty after all, isn't it?<br>I'll never be your one. He's your one.  
>I feel torn apart when I am with you. All the more when I am without you - when you are with him.<br>And I can do nothing about it.

You chose him, forever.  
>I scream and shout at you. Challenging you- ..but it's really me I challenge...<br>You could never leave him. He's your soul mate, I am just your guardian. It's my job to be there for you..  
>Forever... just friends.<br>We laugh and fight together. We fight each another over the silliest things... it's the closest I can get to you.  
>I'll be always there for you - always and always. That's my promise to you.<br>You're my princess and I will protect you.  
>But you'll never be with me.<br>...even if you wanted to be.

It's another one of these restless nights. Pictures of you float in my mind. Always you. In joy. In pain. In hope and sorrow. I want to hold you, be there for you, be yours.  
>It's no use.<br>I get up and start pacing in my room without bothering to turn on the light. Beams of moonlight shine through the window's blinds, guiding my steps, protecting me.  
>Why, why can't I just shut you out? Why can't I ignore these feelings? Why are you always on my mind? In my heart?<br>I wished I could fool my heart to believe I did everything merely out of duty. I wish, I wouldn't love you so hopelessly.  
>I wished, that when you called me your best friend, I could feel I was just that and felt nothing more for you. I wished I could wish you felt nothing more for me.<p>

I walk over to the window, open the blinds and window, take a shaky breath of autumn air and look up at the moon.  
>A perfectly shaped disk, surrounded by a soft platinum halo.<br>"I love you."  
>But like the moon, you are too far away. Not here. You can't hear me. You'll never hear my words, my confession...<br>And I'll always be like this. Bathing in your light, unable to touch you... It's better this way - isn't it?  
>You, my princess, are living your fairy tale - and I am not your prince.<br>I will always protect you as you will always watch over me...  
>'Happily ever after' -<br>while I kneel and bow my head before you... avoiding seeing how happy you are with- him.

I want to feel your head resting on my shoulder when you fall asleep during study lessons.  
>I want to hold you and feel you holding on to me.<br>I want to be the one to make you laugh and smile, to make you feel safe.  
>I long for you, your touch, as oblivious you are of its effect on me, as fleeting as it may be.<br>I long for your look, your gentle baby blue eyes meeting mine, making me feel like you know me... actually know my very soul, know the fires raging inside this shell.  
>I long for your warmth - not the physical one, but the one that floods through my veins with your simple presence.<br>How much I enjoy our little, pointless quarrels... as long as they mean I gained your undivided attention.  
>How much it means to me when you turn to me, out of all people, when you're in times of trouble, when you feel lost.<br>How much I know you fear to disappoint me...  
>How silly that is – you could never truly disappoint.<br>I need you to look me in the eyes and not say a word.  
>I need your rushed cheerful hugs to turn into shy gentle embraces when nobody's watching us.<br>I need... you.  
>I'll never leave you alone.<br>I'll never break your heart.  
>I'll never stop believing in you...<p>

But when he calls, you'll always run into his arms.  
>It hurts so much, it burns and stings, I scream after you, call you bad names.<br>Fate. Soul mates. Duty.  
>There are some things not even the strongest and most passionate soldier can fight.<br>But I'll always fight for you.  
>Till my dying day. Or till eternity... -whatever comes first.<br>We'll always be friends. I'll always love you, and you love me.  
>But you'll never be my lover.<p>

You're with him. You chose him. For destiny.  
>Tears stream down my cheeks, sparkling in the moonlight.<br>I lower my head, shiver against the cold breeze coming in and swallow hard against the cries of frustration, the anger, the pain building up in my throat.  
>I turn away from the window.<br>Moonlight now floats into my room through the wide open window.  
>I go over to my bed, look down at the cold sheets. My body is trembling slightly, goosebumps covering my skin, but emotionally I am numb. I curl up and wrap myself into my chilled blanket, shivering, yearning, starved for warmth.<br>And lonely, surrounded by your intangible glow, I cry myself to sleep.

_'This is the way you left me,  
>I'm not pretending.<br>No hope, no love, no glory,  
>No Happy Ending.'<em>


End file.
